Kiss me
by ScarLet KiLler
Summary: Leiam e descubram. Essa fic contém slash HPDM se você não gosta retirese. Sem spoillers do sexto livro.


Não, eu não sou dona do Harry Potter e nem de ninguém ou nada nessa fic, vocês já devem saber que é tudo da tia J.K.

Essa fic contém slash! É isso aí, romance entre dois garotos, portanto se você não gosta ou não se sente a vontade basta apertar um mísero botão e todos os seus problemas estarão resolvidos. A não ser que você tenha tendinite ou tenha quebrado o pulso. Nesse caso eu sugiro fechar esta janela com o queixo.

**3-**Só por curiosidade é tão difícil assim deixar reviews? Bem, não importa. È simples assim: vocês não deixam review eu não faço continuação, ok? Espero que gostem da fic, por que se não gostarem acha que não sei fazer mais nada de útil então não tenho muita utilidade nesse planeta, certo? Bloody kisses: Rose.

**Kiss me**

_By Rose Wild Black_

Kiss me out of the bearded barley.

Beije-me longe da moita de cevada

Lightly, beside the green, green grass.

Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama

Era outono em Hogwarts. As folhas secas estalavam sob os pés de Harry enquanto ele se dirigia à Casa dos Gritos, como Hermione sempre fazia questão de lembrar, considerada a casa mais mal assombrada da Grã-Bretanha.

Sentia-se um pouco sozinho, mas gostava daquela sensação. Ron e Hermione haviam ficado em Hogwarts cumprindo uma detenção por namoro inapropriado nos corredores. Sim. Os dois estavam juntos havia um pequeno período de tempo. E depois de tanto tempo brigando um com o outro quando finalmente eles assumiram seu amor pareciam estar querendo "tirar o atraso". E o faziam de uma forma um tanto constrangedora se não houvesse nenhum adulto olhando.

Como era de se esperar, o moreno não se sentia à vontade com aquilo. Antes do princípio das férias ele rompera o namoro com Gina Weasley. Não achava certo usá-la daquela forma. No começo Potter achava que realmente a amava. Mas depois de algum tempo um outro alguém não saía de sua mente de tal forma que era impossível pensar em Ginevra como antes. Era impossível amá-la como antes.

Harry sentia-se ainda muito confuso com seus sentimentos. No princípio era apenas uma obsessão, ou o grifnória almejava que fosse apenas pura obsessão, mas com o tempo percebeu que havia algo mais. Havia algo além do ódio, além do rancor além da obsessão e além da amizade. Havia a paixão. Paixão. Era isso o que sentia? Era a essa palavra que toda aquela confusão, caos e desejo se resumiam? Podia ele estar apaixonado por alguém como "ele"? Não sabia. E, sinceramente? Não se importava.

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.

Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido

Tentara controlar. Mas "Potters" não são o tipo de pessoa que agüentam reprimir um sentimento por muito tempo. Não são do tipo que possui muito alto controle. E talvez por isso estejam sempre se metendo em problemas. Harry riu alto ao pensar no quão irônica era essa frase. "Potter, você está sempre se metendo em problemas."Riu novamente ao repeti-la para si mesmo.

Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual gostava da casa dos gritos. Pouca gente ia lá. Gostava de ficar sozinho e extravasar às vezes. É sempre bom sentir-se livre como estava se sentindo agora. Podia rir alto de sua própria tragédia sem ter que dar satisfações a ninguém como provavelmente aconteceria na presença de seus amigos.

"O que ouve Harry? Conte-nos! Qual é a graça? Estou precisado de umas boas risadas." Harry quase podia ouvira a voz de Ron a lhe importunar. E o que lhe responderia? "Desculpe-me Ron. É que acabo de me imaginar transando com Draco Malfoy e sendo pego pelo Snape que por sua vez diria: 'Potter você está sempre se metendo em problemas'. O que? Eu não te contei? Estou perdidamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy".Mais uma vez riu de si mesmo.

Potter olhou para a casa dos gritos. Mesmo antes de saber que ela não era realmente assombrada ele não tivera medo dela. De alguma forma aquele lugar, sentado naquela pedra a observá-la, era reconfortante. Sentia-se em casa.

Sentia-se em casa sempre que estava em Hogwarts ou em Hogsmead. Não havia realmente nenhum outro lugar que pudesse chamar de lar. A casa dos Dursley? Bem, com certeza não. Gostava da Toca, mas com certeza não o suficiente para chamá-la de lar. Hogwarts era com certeza o lugar em que se sentia mais feliz em todo o mundo.Novamente Malfoy voltou a dominar seus pensamentos.

Lembrava-se claramente do primeiro dia de aula no qual o sonserino ofereceu-lhe sua amizade. A qual na mesma hora o grifnório recusou.

Pensava agora no que poderia acontecer se ele houvesse aceitado. Provavelmente ele passaria para o lado do Lord das Trevas e ele e Draco seriam amigos. Definitivamente não era o que ele queria. Queria trazer Draco para o seu lado. E para isso o próprio Harry Potter era quem deveria oferecer algo a Draco Malfoy. E o que estava na mente do garoto-que-sobreviveu não era amizade.

Cumplicidade talvez. Amor provavelmente. Pãixão com toda a sua certeza.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.

Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

Deite-me lá fora, no solo enluarado

-Harry Potter apaixonado por Draco Malfoy... - disse o grifnório para si mesmo pensando no escândalo que essas palavras poderiam causar em todo o mundo bruxo.

-Com certeza daria uma primeira página. - disse uma voz atrás dele que fez com que o garoto pulasse da pedra onde estivera sentado. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz. Não havia como esquecer aquele tom debochado e atraente. Típico de um certo sonserino. Draco Malfoy. Ele ouvira. Merlim! O que faria agora? Potter começou a entrar em pânico.

-Que...Que faz aqui, Malfoy? –disse Harry corando furiosamente. Precisava pensar em algo. Precisava pensar em algo rápido, mas sua mente parecia bloqueada. Seus pensamentos estavam todos confusos demais. Tudo o que pensava se resumia ao ritmo da batida de seu coração, que, tão rápido era, Malfoy provavelmente podia ouvir.

-O mesmo que você, Harry. Pensar. – Harry? Ele realmente o chamara de Harry? Não era a primeira vez, o grifnório sabia, mas sempre que ele chamava seu primeiro nome algo em seu baixo ventre... Bem... Digamos apenas que ele tinha uma sensação que definitivamente não queria estar tendo naquele momento.

-Estava pensando em mim? Eu sou difícil de esquecer, não sou, Potter? –disse o sonserino mordendo o lábio de uma forma ameaçadoramente tentadora. Adorava quando ele dizia Potter naquele tom provocante também. Adorava qualquer coisa que saísse da boca daquele sonserino. E ao que lhe parecia o sonserino adorava provocá-lo daquela forma. - Deve ser ainda mais difícil esquecer se você está apaixonado por mim, Harry.

Ele ouvira. Harry não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer. Só sabia que o queria. E aquele tom, aquele situação as palavras Harry Potter saindo de sua boca aumentavam ainda mais seu desejo.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy. –disse sem pensar

Draco o fitou dos pés a cabeça com o mesmo olhar provocante.

-Se você está pedindo – disse Draco se aproximando de Harry lenta e penosamente.

Parecia fazer aquilo para torturá-lo. Draco finalmente encostou seu rosto no de Harry, mas ainda não o beijava. Talvez estivesse esperando ele tomar a iniciativa, talvez apenas o quisesse deixar desesperado de desejo. Foi quando Harry o fez.

O beijou. Harry Potter beijou Draco Malfoy. E Draco Malfoy correspondeu ao beijo de Harry Potter. O beijo foi se aprofundando. O sonserino também queria. Se antes Harry tivera alguma dúvida agora estava certo de que era aquilo o que ambos queria. Foi quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Ele era um Malfoy? Ele era um dos muitos servos do homem que tentara matá-lo. Do homem que matara seus pais...

Ao pensar nisso Harry teve que afastá-lo. Suas bocas se afastaram, mas seus corpos ainda estavam muito próximos graças ao que começara com um beijo, partira para um amasso e terminara com Potter empurrando o rosto de Malfoy.

Lift your open hand.

Levante sua mão aberta

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,

Acione a banda e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem

Silver moon's sparkling.

A lua prateada está cintilante

So kiss me.

Então me beije.

- Não está certo.- foi tudo o que o grifnório conseguiu dizer. – Draco, você sabe que não está certo. Você é um Malfoy! Quero dizer, você está do lado do homem que tentou me matar. O mesmo que matou...- as palavras pareceram tropeçar em sua garganta e escorrer melancolicamente de sua boca – meus pais. Draco, você sabe o que é uma vida sem pais?

-Sim, eu sei. Mais do que isso. Eu sei o que é uma vida sem pais _por culpa do Lord das Trevas_. – respondeu Draco para a surpresa de Harry.

Harry apenas o olhou com uma cara intrigada e espantada ao mesmo tempo.

-Harry, pense bem. Antes do Lord das Trevas ser o Lord das Trevas ele era Tom Riddle. Ele foi, é e sempre será a má influência pros meus pais. Acha, sinceramente, que meus pais me amam? Acha que ao menos uma vez em toda a minha existência eles me abraçaram? –Lágrimas começavam a marejar os olhos de Draco. Leu bem? _Lágrimas_ e nos olhos de um Malfoy. Harry começava a se perguntar se aquele era realmente um Malfoy como todos os outros. – Harry, uma vida sem amor não é uma vida. E ninguém nunca antes me amou. Pior do que não ter os seus pais...- a voz de Draco fraquejou nessa hora - é saber que seus pais nunca te amaram. Harry, você pode pensar que não, mas você é feliz! Não sabe o quanto eu daria para fazer parte da sua vida. Eu não me importo com o que os meus pais vão pensar. Eles nunca se importaram se a vida que eles impuseram para mim era a vida que eu queria. Eles nunca foram bons comigo. Eles não são meus pais. São pessoas estúpidas que acham que maldade e poder trás felicidade. Não. Essa não é a felicidade que eu quero. – lágrimas caíam agora pelo rosto de Draco. Um Malfoy, um sonserino, chorando. Um sonserino, um Malfoy com um coração. Com um coração grifnório.

-Continue, Draco. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir. Ninguém vai chegar agora. Eu _quero_ te ouvir. É bom desabafar às vezes. – Harry começava a acreditar que aquilo era mesmo possível, que eles poderiam ficar juntos e nada ficaria entre eles.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house.

Beije-me ao lado da casinha na árvore quebrada

Swing me high upon its hanging tire.

Balance-me alto no seu pneu pendurado

Draco encostou novamente a testa na de Harry e continuou. Precisava ir até o fim agora. Precisava dizer tudo o que ansiara dizer por todos esses anos.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou seguir alguém que fez isso comigo? Eu sei que os meus pais também têm culpa. Se eles tivessem um coração puro eles me amariam mesmo sendo perversos seguidores "dele". Ou eles poderiam não ser seguidores dele. Mas eles são. E é isso o que faz deles pessoas tão repugnantes. O tipo de pessoa que eu não quero ser. Eu quero ser grande, Harry. Eu sou egoísta, ambicioso. Eu sou um sonserino, mas matar e destruir não é grandeza de verdade para mim. Grandesa de verdade é... Não se deixar abalar. Fazer todos se perguntarem por que você ainda está sorrindo. E o meu motivo para sorrir é você, Harry. Você. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, eu quero te amar, eu quero que você me ame. Porque mais ninguém entende como é. E pelo simples fato de que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Draco o beijou novamente. Não um beijo como o último, apenas tocou seus lábios com os dele.

Oh, céus, Ele o amava tanto, tanto. Só queria ter ele a seu lado. Só queria ver seu sorriso todos os dias de manhã logo que acordasse. Queria que aquele sorriso em seus lábios logo de manhã fosse resultado da noite anterior. Queria abraçá-lo sempre que possível. Queria até mesmo ser amigo dos amigos dele! Queria conhecer os Weasley, saber como é uma vida em família. Saber como era ter amigos de verdade. Como é ter pessoas ao seu redor que se importam realmente com você.

Mas naquele momento ele só queria olhar para Harry Potter. Olhar fixamente naqueles olhos verdes que haviam se tornado a razão de sua existência. E eles estariam juntos. Não importava mais o que acontecesse. Eles estariam sempre juntos. Sempre, sempre.

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.

Traga, traga, traga seu chapéu florido

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.

Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado no mapa do seu pai

Harry não sabia se devia acreditar em tudo o que Malfoy dissera, mas naquele momento não importava realmente.

Só o que sabia era que precisava de Draco. Precisava de alguém por perto, alguém que fosse mais do que seu amigo. Alguém que fosse seu cúmplice, seu amante. Precisava do sonserino e ansiava por ele. E tinha a certeza de que o sonserino sentia o mesmo. Podia perceber pela forma como o beijo dos dois ia se intensificando. Mas aquele era um lugar perigoso demais para dois púberes apaixonados como eles.

-Draco, –disse o grifnório com os lábios colados no de Draco – Vamos fugir. Só por essa noite. Venha comigo. Tenho certeza de que ninguém perceberá que sumimos juntos. De madrugada nós voltamos para os dormitórios e inventamos uma desculpa qualquer.

Já era noite, eles haviam voltado mais cedo de Hogsmead. Harry voltara pela Dedosdemel sem dizer nada a ninguém e Draco dissera a Snape que estava passando mal e que precisava voltar para o castelo. Os dois se encontravam naquele momento numa sala vazia no terceiro andar da escola, mas precisavam de um lugar mais... Seguro.

-Para onde nós iríamos, Harry? –perguntou Draco com apenas uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Para as estrelas, Draco. Vou levar você às estrelas. Mas para isso precisamos ir para a sala precisa. –disse Potter com um sorriso debochado que havia acabado de roubar da boca do outro.

-Sala precisa? –disse Malfoy ainda sorrindo pelo efeito das palavras:_ vou levar você às estrelas_. –Onde diabos é isso?

-Apenas confie em mim,_ Malfoy._- disse Harry puxando a capa de invisibilidade do pai sobre eles. E levando Draco pelo pulso até a sala precisa.

O sonserino mal sabia o que lhe esperava. Ou talvez esperasse, afinal, ele tinha um coração, mas sua mente ainda era sonserina. E ninguém melhor para imaginar o que Potter pretendia do que um sonserino.Ninguém melhor para sentir o que Harry queria do que Draco Malfoy.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.

Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso

Lead me out on the moonlit floor.

Deite-me lá fora, no solo enluarado

Lift your open hand.

Levante sua mão aberta

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,

Acione a banda e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem

silver moon's sparkling.

A lua prateada está cintilante

So kiss me

Então me beije

So Kiss me

Então me beije

Kiss me

Beije-me

- ok, ok eu tirei essa frase de "tudo acontece em Elizabeth Town", mas e daí? Qual é vão me processar por causa de uma frase?

Sim, eu sei que eu sou má. Eu sei que isso é coisa de sonserino e eu sei que eu não tenho coração por parar na melhor parte da fic. Mas parece que só assim vocês deixam reviews! E se mesmo assim não deixarem é por que eu não sou só um fracasso. Fracasso é só a ausência de sucesso. Eu devo ser mesmo é um fiasco.

"E o único som que se ouve no mundo é o som da merda batendo no ventilador. Você pode ouvir? silêncio Ssspphhat! No mundo inteiro...".


End file.
